


Safety

by flickawhip



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Foxy finds a girl who needs him.





	Safety

The scream when it comes is loud, guttural, and miserable. Silence falls, filled with faint sobbing. A sound of pain so raw it was impossible to ignore. A second scream broke the silence and sobbing, still raw, still the sound of a person in pain. 

It was impossible to ignore it and yet, somehow, Foxy knew it had to be him to answer it. The sobbing was louder now, more pained and full of hatred. He had found his footsteps picking up in response, following the noise. 

The girl was not looking at him, her glasses thrown clear of where she had fallen, her ankle puffing up, a knife fallen nearby. It was clear what had happened and yet Foxy hated it. Hated that the girl had been so desperate for help that she had come here. 

“Nikita?”

His voice was soft, almost tender as he knelt, reaching for the girl, startling a little when the girl latched onto him, sobbing weakly. The years of pain, of self-hate, were draining away and Foxy knew he had to let her cry, still he stroked her hair lightly. 

“ ‘Kita...”

Her name was almost a sigh. 

“Poor kid.”


End file.
